Akatsuki ikut acara 17'an
by kamigaara binti suna
Summary: My first fic...akatsuki ikut acara untuk 17'an...ada lomba makan kerupuk..lomba lompat karung..etc..wahh kbayang ga sih? apa lagi kalo ada lomba masak ? masakan apa see yg mo di buat akatsuki n apa jadinya ? review...please
1. Chapter 1

Akatsuki Ikut Lomba 17'an

Hari itu tanggal 17 Agustus…..ya sudah kita ketahui bahwa hari itu diperingati sebagai hari kemerdekaan RI , hari ini banyak orang memperingatinya dengan berbagai cara. Misalnya saja, di konoha,(emang konoha di Indonesia apa?kok mereka memperingati kemerdekaan RI, hehehe anggap ajja,,biassa Authornya),,dilingkungan mereka diadakan banyak perlombaan untuk usia 6 tahun- para lansia . Banyak sekali yang berpartisipasi dalam acara ini, ada shinobi dari konoha sendiri,suna,kiri,ame etc….dan tak lupa juga 10 berkawan yang selalu setia setiap saat ( REXONA kale…) siapa lagi kalao bukan ANGKATSUSI……………

Akatsuki : Woy,author,jangan sembarang tulis nama ya !!!! kami udah buat akte ` kelahiran genk kami yang dilindungi oleh Negara , nanti kami laporin

Ke KOMNAS HAM baru nyahooo lu !!! kaw melanggar…aaa..mmm..aa

Author : Melanggar apa? Ha? Truzzz emang kalian tahu apeee tu komnas ham?

Akatsuki : Ya tau la….. masa ya tahu dong…mulan jameela aja di bedong…..Komnas Ham

itukan Kakak Om Mama Nenek Ayah…Sodara Hahahaha…Aku Menang !!

Author :……………………………!!!  
Oke…kembali ke story

Di atas pentas ( emang mo goyang dombretttt )

Tsunade : Baiklah,terimakasih sebelumnya kepada seluruh undangan yang hadir dan mau  
berpartisipasi dalam acara memeriahkan hari kemerdekaan RI ke …….

Bla bla bla bla bla bla…saya sebagai Hokage juga mengucapkan ucapan

Terimakasih yang setingggiiiii-tingiiiinya…..

Tobi : Oiiiii….jangan tinggii-tinggii bangett…ntar tobi susah ngmbilnbya ( mulut

Tobi langsung di bekep ma konan )

Tsunade : Kepada Kazekage yang bersedia hadir saat ini,dan akatsuki. Saya akan senang

Sekali apabila dan akatsuki mau mmberi sepatah dua patah kata

Sebelum acara dimulai

Tobi : ( nyampokk lagi ) jangan dipatah-patahin,,ntar bengkok ( di bekep lagi dah )

Gaara : Ya terimakasih atas kesempatannya. Ehem…ehem…( suasana tiba-tiba

Hening ….. dan ada sebuah suara yang mecahkan sepecah-pecahnya

Keheningan itu ) SAATNYA…KITA BANGKIT…INGATLAH KALLIANN

BAGAIMANA PARA PAHLAWAN KITA MELAWAN PENJAJAH…

LUKA SANA SINI…. GA DIKASIH HANSAPLAST,,,,KARENA DULU…

( Gaara terisak ) DULU…hik..hik…DULU…

Para undangan : DULU APA?

Gaara : BELUM ADA HANSAPLAST,(Oiii..gaara kau kok jadi kaya gini? ) RAKYAT INDONESIA TERTINDASS…DASSS…DASSS….TERSIKSA…SAA

SAA….hik..hik…SEKARANG SAUDARA"… TUNJUKKAN BAHWA

BANGSA INDONESIA ADALAH BANGSA YANG LEBIH PUNYA TESSSSSS !!!!

Plokk…plokk…plokkk…. ( tepukan orang bingung )

Pein : Assalamualaikum ( oii…yang baca fic ini jg musti jaweb lo !! )

Baiklah,saya sebagai leader akatsuki akah menyampaikan sepatah dupatah kata

Sebelum acara dimulai,namun sayang sekali,kata-kata saya sudah kata saya ucapkan wabillahitaufik walhidayyah,wassalamualaikum

Para undangan : Plok,plok,plok ( tepukan bingung lagi )

NEXT

Banyak acara yang ada disana,ada lomba lompat goni, mindahin air dalem bottol, lomba makan kerupuk,lomba berdandan,lomba masak, etc. Nah,waktu itu akatsuki mencer,tobi ma dei,Hidan ma kakuzz,Konan ma pein,Itachi ma kiss,sasori sendiriii,,,biarkan aku sendirii…sendirii hi hi ooooo…oooo ( nada lagu sherina ittu loo yang judulnya sendiri )

Di tempat Hidan

Kakuzu : Oi dan,tuh ada lomba makan kerupuk,ikutan yuk …

Hidan : yukkhhhhhhhhh

Di tempat lomba makan kerupuk ( yang ikut shika,lee,chouji ma 2 anak akatsuki ntu )

Juri : baik,siap semua…..1…2…tigggg…

Kakuzu : TUNGGU…..

Juri : Ada apa gerangan ?

Kakuzu : 1..2..3..4..5..6..7…8..9..10..( itung kerupuk ) Bujje gille,,,kerupuk sebanyak

Ini,,,,lu nga tau apa kalo bahan pokok lagi mahal,lu malah buang-buang

Duit …. Tidak boleh ada pemborosan…

Juri : SILENTT…..oi,kalau anda kesini Cuma karena ingin ngitung kerupuk,,,

Mendingan lu keluar sana,,,,

Akhirnya kakuzu keluar dari arena…en tinggal Hidan sendiri…

Juri: Mohon maaf,tadi ada kesalahan tekhnik,mari kita lanjutkan lombanya…

Baik semua peserta…are you ready ?? 1…2…3…priitttttt

Hidan : Stop semua !!!!

Shika : ada apa ?????

Couji : tau nih…

Lee: nape ?

Juri: ada apa lagi ini…

Hidan : astagfirullahalajimmmmmmm…kalian ingat sabda rasulullah saw….dalam surah

Saya tidak tahu apalagi ayatnya….sebelum makan kalian itu kudu baca do'a

Dulu…kalo ga,apa yang kalian makan akan menjadi makanan SYAITTONNIROJIM…….( dengan gaya pa' ustadz ) ayatnya berbunyi sebagai berikut

A'uzubilla himinassyaitonirrajim… dan seterusnya

Juri: CUKUP…untuk ands juga…kalau anda kesini hanya untuk berceramah,lebih

Baik anda pergi da ri SINNI !!!!

Hidan: Ya Dewa Jashin…ampunilah dosa hambamu yang sedang hilang kendali itu…

Hai manusia,,tenanglah,dewa jashin telah mengampunimu ( ga jelass banget

Agama ini anak ) .

Akhirnya Hidan juga keluar dari arena

Dah dullu ya…authornya lagi malezz…tapi bakal ada chapter selanjutnya kok….ada dei ma tobi ikut pacu goni….etc. Bakalan seru dan kocak banget…gimana fic pertamaku? Hehehe..jlekk ya? Tapi jangan lupa ripiuwwwnya Q tunggu lo….sebagai masukan untuk anak baru spertikuu…. Dan mo tau ajja kalian setuju ga kalo aku buat chapter lanjutannya?? Pleaseeee……okay…I'm waiting here…anytime.


	2. Chapter 2

Kali ini giliran Kisame dan itachi…….

Oi, Ita, gua bingung nih, enaknya ikut lomba apaan ya ? Kata kisame kepada Itachi yang sedang nongkrong ga jelas di bawah pohon toge .

Eh lu, jangan sembarangan manggil nama orang ya, Itachi, bukan Ita, lu kira eke cewe bo ? ( preeeett ) Dasar ikan selar !!!!

Enak ajhe lu katain gua ikan selar, gua ikan bilis ….Tao !!!!

Alah…udah ah…!!!! Itachi lalu melihat keselilingnya, dan dia menemukan apa yang di cari…!!!Oi kiss…ada lomba mindahin air dalem botol tuh !!!

Mane-mane ?? Yuk, yuk, yuk, ikutan.

Yuuukkkk !!!!!! kate itahi ambil mengemayukan tangannya.

Di tempat lomba

Baiklah, semua peserta sudah cukup, kita akan segera mulai lombanya, kata juri penilai serempak

Yang ikut pertandingan kali ini ialah

Neji

Sai

Shino

Kisame

Itachi

Baiklah kita mulai,,,3…2…1….GO !!!!

Para peserta segera berlomba memindahkan air dalem botol,,tiba-tiba….si Kisame menggeliat di atas tanah.

Oiii….Ita….tolongin gua…Air…Air….( Si kisame memang ga bisa lama-lama di darat, biasa diakan ikan )

Oi…Sob…tenang-tenang gua segera datang !!!

Itachi lalu bergegas lari sambil nabrak-nubruk orang disekitarnya, dan BYURRRRR !!!!

BIADABB !!!! oiiii….lebih ajar lu !!! ( kalo kurang ajar udah pasaran ) kata Neji yang kena sirem Itachi,,,ya gimana dong, si Itachi itu keseringan pake mangekyou jadi katarak dia.

Ampuuunn….sorry sob…gua ga ngeliat….

Sab...Sob...sab...sob...lu kira gua sobur ???

Ya sory dong..gua Cuma ngeliat bokong lu…gua kire tu kisame…abizzz bokong lu mirip sob.

Enak aja lu bilang mirip….masa bokong gua disamain ma bokong ikan !!! ga sudi gua…gua uda cape-cape terapi bokong tiap ari….eh malah lu samain ma ikan selar gitu…yeee…sini lu…gua hajar !!!!!

TOLONGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Di tempat kisame

Kisame yang dari tadi udah kepanasan teriak kaya gini

_Panas-panas-panas-panas kepala ini_

_Pusing-pusing-pusing-pusing badan ini_

_Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh_

_( lagunya gigi itu loh )_

Kisame lalu ngesot untuk mencari sumber air….yah abizz gimana …dia ga bisa berdiri lagi…..

Setelah ngesot selama 10 menit…kisame sampai di sebuah padang ilalang yang tinggi banget dan……yahhhhhh…..dia mendapatkan sumber air.

Lega----brrrr…lega banget , katanya lalu berdiri untuk melihat sumber air itu.

Setelah ia berdiri,dan GLEK !!!! ia baru tahu kalo air yang tersiram di sekujur tubuhnya tadi adalah air busuk binti bau….yang tak lain adalah air kecing si Chouja…bapake Choji yang sedang buang hajat disana.

Hai…kau ngintip aku ya ? kata Chouja

Ti…ti…ti…ti…tidaakkk..cu…cu…Cuma ng..nge..ngel..liat doang !!!!

Kurang ajar kau ikan selar !!!!! Jurus tangan membesar….hyatttttttt…..

Innalillahi wainna illaihi roji'un…..telah berpulang ke rahmatullah kisame bin ikan selar dengan mas kawin seperempat sisik ikan di bayar tunai ( lo ? lo ? )

CHAPTER 2 telah terselesaikan….hhehehehe…gimana? pasti ancur khan? Sebelomnya thanks buat .deidei atas idenya…tapi sorry ,,, Cuma di ambil sebagian… I'm waiting here for ur review !!!! ( mase ada next chapternya )


End file.
